Adam's Team
|-|OS= Team Tennyson was originally formed for the purpose of going on a cross country road trip for summer vacation, but after Adam found the Omnitrix, the group began encountering all sorts menaces during their travels both terrestrial and extraterrestrial in origin. Due to many of these threats wanting the Omnitrix in their possession, and thanks to Adam's insistence, the group decided to become part-time superheroes and neutralize any threats they encountered during their trip. After the summer vacation was completed, the group had returned to Bellwood and continued to be part-time superheroes and defeated any of the terrestrial and extraterrestrial threats that they encountered as well as going on adventures during the weekend trips that they had for a year. After the Omniverse flashbacks, the group disbanded once the Omnitrix was removed from Adam's wrist under unknown circumstances, but the group would later be revived by Adam, under orders from Max Tennyson, in order to combat an impending alien invasion. Known Members Main Members *Adam Tennyson (10-11 years old) *Ben Tennyson (10-11 years old) *Gwen Tennyson (10-11 years old) *Max Tennyson (59-60 years old) Supporting Members *Cooper Daniels *Plumbers **Wes Green **Gordon Tennyson **Betty Jean Tennyson **Joel Tennyson *Azmuth *Albedo *Tetrax Shard *Lucy Mann Known Allies *Ishiyama *Adam's Team (Future) **Adam 10,000 **Ben Tennyson (30 years old) **Gwendolyn Tennyson (30 years old) **Kevin Levin (31 years old) **Max Tennyson (80 years old) *Technorg *Kai Green *Elsgood *Kevin Levin (12 years old) *Jonesy *SACT **Lieutenant Steel *Camille Mann-Tennyson *Gaterboy *Porcupine *Xylene *Galactic Enforcers **Tini **Ultimos **Synaptak *Myaxx Former Allies *Billy Billions *Kevin Levin (11 years old) *Phil Billings |-|UAF= Adam's Team is the team Adam forms after his grandfather, Max Tennyson mysteriously disappears. Without his grandfather's guidance, he assembles a team under his grandfather's last orders to him. This team assists Adam in his duties to defend Bellwood from hostile alien activities in extension of the Earth and other places. The team eventually disbanded when Gwen had gone to study in college and Kevin went to live in the same town as her after he found a place there. Adam, Ben and Rook formed a new team in its place, though Gwen and Kevin still remain part-time members. Known Members Main Members *Adam Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Reverse Members *Max Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Ship Supporting Members *Plumbers **Alan Albright **Helen Wheels **Manny Armstrong **Cooper Daniels **Magister Pyke **Magister Coronach **Vreedle Brothers ***Rhomboid Vreedle ***Octagon Vreedle **Tack **Magister Hulka **Magister Patelliday *The Galvan **Azmuth **Albedo **Galvan Teacher *Professor Paradox *Jimmy Jones *The Unitrix/Eunice Former Members *Elena Validus *Michael Morningstar *Magister Labrid (deceased) *Magister Prior Gilhil (deceased) *Victor Validus (deceased) *Pierce Wheels (deceased) Known Allies *The Highbreed **Reinrassic III *Tennyson Family **Ken Tennyson **Carl Tennyson **Sandra Tennyson **Verdona **Frank Tennyson **Natalie Tennyson *Young Adam 10 *Adam 10,000 *Prisoners of Aggregor **Bivalvan **Galapagus **P'andor **Andreas **Ra'ad *Tyler *Tetrax Shard *Chromastone/Sugilite *Lewodans **Tiffin **Cicely *Levin Family **Mrs. Levin **Harvey Hackett *Blowfish *Colonel Rozum *Ignaceous *Myaxx *Mr. Baumann *Ben Prime *Providence Defect Group **Rex Salazar **Bobo Haha **Agent Six **Rebecca Holiday **White Knight **Caesar Salazar Former Allies *Michael Morningstar *Vilgax *J.T. *Cash *Oliver Thompson *Sunny *Antonio *Forever Knights **Sir Cyrus **Patrick **Connor **Squire **Sir Driscoll *Zaw-Veenull *Sentinel (deceased) *Winston (deceased) *Sir George (deceased) Frenemies *Charmcaster *Baz-El *Argit *Simian *Stone Creatures *Commander Raff *Bellicus *Serena |-|OV= This new team was formed when the old team disbanded and Grandpa Max assigned Rook to be Adam's new partner. They work together to counter and deal with various alien threats on Earth. Known Members Main Members *Adam Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Reserve Members *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Ship Supporting Members *Plumbers **Magister Max Tennyson **Magister Patelliday **Magister Arnux **Blukic **Driba **Alpha Squad ***Molly Gunther ***Hobble **Jerry **Morty **Bromeba **Sheriff Wat-Senn **Lucy Mann **Scout *The Galvan **Azmuth **Albedo *Professor Paradox *Zed Former Members *Skurd Known Allies *Sandra Tennyson *Kraaho *Ester *Adam 10,000 *Ben Prime *Ben's Team (Dimension 23) **Ben 23 **Sevenseven (Dimension 23) **Tetrax Shard (Dimension 23) **Azmuth (Dimension 23) *Ben 24 *No Watch Ben *Gwen 10 *Ben 10,000 *Queen Voratia Rumbletum *Rad Dudesman *Rook Family **Rook Shar **Rook Shi **Rook Shim **Rook Ben **Rook Da **Rook Bralla *Jimmy Jones *Secret Saturdays **Doc Saturday **Drew Saturday **Zak Saturday **Fiskerton Saturday *Komodo *Zon *Bill Gacks *Spanner *Wes Green *Kai Green Former Allies *Billy Billions *Viktor (While under Whampire's control) *Crüjo (While under Whampire's control) *Kuphulu (While under Whampire's control) Frenemies *Charmcaster *Argit *Blarney T. Hokestar *Mr. Baumann *Pakmar *Mazuma *Pax |-|Future= The team work together to counter and deal with various threats to the universe. Known Members Main Members *Adam 10,000 *Julie Yamamoto *Ben Tennyson *Kai Green *Gwendolyn Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Kyle Tennyson *Ken Tennyson *Devlin Levin *Ship *Ken's Pet Known Allies *Adam Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Albedo *Skurd *Galactic Enforcers **Ultimos **Tini **Synaptak Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Superjokertv